


Changement de programme

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [15]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Lex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruce Has Issues, Clark is gentle, Diana the big Sister is here, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lex is the bastard, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Rape, Spoilers, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pourquoi avait-il été réinvité chez Lex ?Il savait qu'il allait le regretter.





	1. Chapter 1

Changement de programme : chapitre 1

 

La seule raison pour laquelle il avait assisté à la petite fête de Luthor était pour récupérer des informations, cruciales pour pouvoir tuer l'homme d'acier, c'était obligatoire, personne ne pouvait l'en empêchait, pas même ce timbré de Lex. 

 

Pourquoi avait-il été réinvité chez lui ? Il ne pouvait pas décliner, sinon cela signalerait à Luthor qui lui avait volé des informations, et hors de question que Lex envoit des sbires, sûrement sous la tutelle du russe, chez lui, Alfred n'allait pas supporter de revoir un manoir brûler.

 

''Ravi de te raccueillir chez moi, Bruce.'' ça sonnait faux, Luthor avait quelque chose en tête 

''De même, Lex. De quoi veux-tu parler ?'' lui aussi sonnait faux 

''Parler, un simple mot pour désigner une action qui amène à de grands conflits.'' qu'est-ce qu'il raconte 

''Ouais, viens en aux faits.'' qu'il puisse aller tabasser des criminels 

''Brucey, ou Batman si tu préfères, je m'en fiche un peu que tu m'ais volé des informations, mais que tu reviennes dans ma maison et que tu te fiches de moi, c'est inacceptable, je vais m'occuper de te punir comme tu le mérites.'' ok, Lex était complètement fou, c'était officiel pour lui, mais de quoi parlait-il quand il parlait de le 'punir' ? 

''Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lex ?'' on sait jamais, peut-être que Lex avait oublié de prendre ses médicaments 

''Tu as très bien compris, Bruce.'' maintenant, Lex ressemblait à un véritable psychopathe 

 

C'en était largement trop pour lui, il commença à se retourna pour partir quand son poignet fut saisit, avant de finir contre un mur avec ses deux poignets menottés, depuis quand Lex savait faire ça ?! 

 

''Lex ?!'' 

''Chut Bruce, garde ta voix pour quand tu vas recevoir ma bite dans ta chair.'' vraiment effrayant ça par contre 

 

À défaut d'avoir des muscles, du moins apparents, Luthor avait une putain de force, ce qui lui permit d'arracher tous ses vêtements, excepté son boxer, ce que Luthor avait en tête était de le violer, Lex avait au minimum quinze ans de moins que lui mais il comptait lui voler son honneur ?! Il commençait vraiment à regretter d'être venu... 

 

''Luthor, arrête ça, sinon je te jure que tu vas mal le vivre.'' Ça ressemblait plus à un plaidoyer qu'à un grognement, mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien 

''Ferme la, espèce de salope.''

 

Honnêtement, il ne savait ce qu'il préférait entre être tué par le Joker, ou se faire claquer le cul par un détraqué mental. Ça faisait mal en plus, il n'avait pas de cicatrices sur cette partie pourtant, il avait peut-être mal à cause du fait qu'il était un omega, et que Lex était un alpha, tout comme Alexander premier du nom. 

 

Il fut ramené à la réalité par la sensation de froid sur ses fesses et parties génitales, son boxer venait de rejoindre sa pile de vêtements déchirés, et pour ne rien ajouter, Luthor lui faisait lécher ses doigts, avant d'en rentrer deux dans son entrée, putain que ça faisait mal, et bientôt, un troisième se rajouta, maintenant, il pouvait dire qu'aller chez Luthor était synonyme de suicide, qu'il aurait préféré d'ailleurs. 

 

Pour des raisons de practicité, sûrement, Lex le retourna, il put observer ce regard de taré qu'il avait déjà vu sur le Joker, sauf que le Joker ne l'avait jamais violé. La bite de Lex rentra à la place des doigts, ce qui lui amena beaucoup plus de gémissements, et il se retenait de crier. 

 

D'un coup, il s'écroula, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il avait froid, mais tout son corps était brûlant, accentué par toutes les gouttes de sueur, il avait des tremblements, des nausées le prirent d'un coup. En relevant les yeux vers le responsable de tout ça, il vit qu'il tenait une seringue qui suintait de gouttes bleues, il y avait forcément une sorte de tranquillisant là-dedans, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. 

 

''Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' il n'arrivait plus à parler, il avait à peine la force de murmurer

''Un tranquillisant, un nouveau modèle de chez LexCorp, il s'attaque aux nerfs, t'es terminaisons nerveuses sont réduites à leur maximum pendant au minimum deux jours, ça entraîne donc une baisse de la régulation thermique de ton corps, peut entraîner des nausées, et surtout, baisse ta résistance à la douleur.'' il était une sorte de cobaye, c'était risible 

''Lex...'' c'est à peine s'il avait réussi à chuchoter ça 

''Dans d'autres instants, tu pourras dire mon nom.'' c'était pas bon 

 

Bruce Wayne, violé, drogué, et bientôt captif de Lex Luthor, vraiment pathétique. Il le pensa encore plus en voyant Lex revenir d'il ne savait où avec un scalpel, cet enfoiré de Luthor avait tout prévu. 

 

Il sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux, peut-être la drogue, mais surtout la douleur. Luthor venait d'ouvrir toute sa jambe gauche du genou à la cheville, son sang commençait à se répandre sur le sol, il se demandait s'il allait mourir de cette hémorragie. 

 

Il cria quand Luthor manipulait son système nerveux, il était presque sûr que le tranquillisant faisait arriver la douleur plus rapidement. 

 

''Je viens de couper ton nerf de la jambe, tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser.''

''Combien... De temps...?'' souffla-t-il en serrant les dents 

''3 à 6 mois si personne ne t'opère.''

 

Il ne savait pas s'il s'évanouit à cause de la perte de sang, ou si c'était parce qu'il en avait envie... 

 

À suivre 


	2. Chapter 2

Changement de programme : chapitre 2

 

Quand Bruce se réveilla, il n'était plus dans le salon de ce psychopathe de Lex Luthor. Il était dans une pièce vide, froide, sombre et à en juger par l'humidité, en sous-sol. 

 

Il avait froid, sa gorge était sèche, sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien, tout son corps tremblait, il n'avait pas rêvé la nuit dernière, Luthor avait vraiment fait tout ça. Lui avait fait tout ça. 

 

Ses mains étaient toujours menottées derrière son dos, ça allait être dur de s'en débarrasser avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il voulait s'échapper, mais Luthor avait tout prévu, il allait le torturer jusqu'à ce que la mort arrive. Mais il sentait que sa jambe avait été recoussue, Lex voulait jouer avec ses émotions ?! 

 

''Hey, Bruce, réveillé ? Tant mieux, un grand programme nous attend !''

 

Bruce ne voulait plus réagir, il voulait juste disparaître, mais Luthor avait décidé de jouer avec son corps. Bruce fut manipulé sans problème sur son ventre, dieu sa jambe le faisait souffrir ! Il entendit Luthor enlevait sa ceinture, il voulait encore le violer ? Il eut sa réponse quand la bite de Lex rentra sans préparation dans son entrée. 

 

''Tu es un omega, je suis un alpha, obéis à tous mes ordres, tu es ma chose !'' Luthor cria en le fouettant avec sa ceinture 

 

Certes, il était omega, mais il n'était pas obligé d'obéir aux alphas, alors pourquoi Lex voulait s'amuser sur lui ? 

 

''Jouies. Je veux te voir jouir dans ma main, tu es ma pute.''

 

Bruce se força à obéir, la main de Lex autour de sa bite lui faisait trop d'effet, et il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de son érection. Luthor sortit de lui et le lâcha mais Bruce fit l'erreur de le regarder par dessus son épaule, alors Lex lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit atterrir contre le mur. Luthor lui envoya énormément de coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. 

 

Bruce était maintenant en train de trembler dans son propre sang. Sa lèvre saignait, mais il perdait aussi ce qui lui restait de salive, du sang coulait sur toute la partie droite de son visage, il devait gardé son œil droit fermé, il avait sûrement le nez cassé, son sang se mélangeait au sperme de Luthor, tout son corps était couvert de sang, d'ecchymoses ou de cicatrices. 

 

Son corps tremblait plus qu'hier ou tout à l'heure. Il avait peur. Peur que Luthor revienne et le frappe de nouveau, le viole de nouveau, mais il ne voulait pas le lui montrer, il devait rester fort. Il s'endormit en se disant que c'était la seule fois où Superman serait utile, lui serait utile. 

 

___________

 

Au même moment, Superman tentait de comprendre pourquoi Bruce Wayne avait disparu, pourquoi le capitole avait explosé mais que Luthor et sa secrétaire qui devaient y être n'y étaient pas allé, pourquoi il entendait des sons de la maison de Luthor. Il se dit qu'il mènerait son enquête le lendemain, il avait déjà un article sur Batman à terminer. 

 

___________

 

-Le lendemain-

 

Bruce se réveilla une fois de plus dans sa cellule, toujours aussi vide. Il avait espéré qu'il n'était que dans un gigantesque cauchemar d'où il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller, mais il se mentait à lui même. Il tenta vainement de se lever sur ses jambes, mais retomba lourdement dans un gémissement sur le sol. De toute façon, où irait-t-il, nu, affaibli, couvert de blessures et gelé. Il n'avait aucune chance et allait mourir ici, pas même Superman ne pouvait le sauver. 

 

Il attendit que Lex arrive pour le torturer et l'achever, mais il ne vint jamais, à la place, sa secrétaire, Mercy s'il se souvenait bien, était venue dans sa cellule, avec un plateau de nourriture, Luthor se payait sa tête. 

 

''Monsieur Wayne, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire de mal, je suis là pour vous donner à manger, et monsieur Luthor m'a demandé de vous remettre quelque chose si vous m'obéissez.'' il hocha simplement la tête, alors qu'il s'asseyait, n'ayant plus la force de répondre 

 

Il obéit jusqu'à la fin, la secrétaire ne lui avait rien fait, et était même plutôt gentille. Comme promis, elle lui remit quelque chose de la part de Luthor. Une lettre ? 

 

Mercy lui enleva les menottes pour qu'il puisse lire, du moins de l'œil qu'il pouvait ouvrir. À l'intérieur, Luthor lui expliquait son plan pour battre Superman. Il allait capturer sa mère adoptive et le faire combattre contre Batman, lui,  dans un match à mort pour la survie de sa mère, pour la survie de Martha Kent. Martha... Comme sa mère... 

 

En un instant, il se rendit compte qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Luthor, il avait tué et il comptait tuer une personne innocente comme Superman. Pour remédier à ça, ou du moins tenter, il allait prévenir Superman, et s'il ne l'écoutait pas, se laisserait mourir de sa main. 

 

Il profita que ses mains fussent libres pour frapper la secrétaire, qui s'évanouit. Il lui prit les clés de l'endroit et partit en direction de la voiture qu'il avait prise pour venir ici, deux jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas le temps de soigner ses blessures, il devait prévenir Superman. Mais comment en tant que Bruce Wayne ? Superman allait le croire affilié à Luthor... Batman était sa seule chance... 

 

Il allait se battre contre Superman, il allait perdre, il allait mourir... Mais Martha vivrait, c'était une promesse à lui-même... 

 

Il revêtit son armure anti-Superman, prit la lettre de Luthor et partit allumer le Bat-Signal. Superman devait le croire mauvais, devait le tuer. Et s'il ne le tuait pas, alors il aurait des preuves que seul Luthor était coupable. 

 

__________

 

Superman descendit des cieux, et atterrit devant lui. 

 

Il trembla, il avait peur de la mort finalement. 

 

''Tu vois, je suis là.'' dit-il avec sa voix modulée

 

À suivre 


	3. Chapter 3

Changement de programme : chapitre 3

 

Superman devait ramener la tête de Batman à Luthor pour sauver sa mère adoptive, mais il refusait de tuer quelqu'un, pas spécialement innocent, Batman n'était pas impliqué dans son histoire avec Luthor, alors pourquoi ce psychopathe l'ajoutait dans leur problème ? 

 

Malgré son armure, Bruce tremblait, ses blessures lui faisaient atrocement mal, il était sûr que Superman pouvait voir la partie droite de son visage, ensanglantée. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas, Martha Kent devait être sauvée. 

 

''Bruce, tu dois m'écouter.'' Superman n'avait rien à voir avec Luthor, mais il en avait autant peur 

 

Il se recula de quelques pas, alors que Superman s'avançait, il n'avait pas eu de contact humain depuis trop de jours pour faire confiance à un être supérieur. Il voulait aller plus loin, reculer plus, mais sa jambe n'était pas encore remise, et son corps était paralysé, il sentait la pluie rentrer dans son armure et venir piquer ses plaies. 

 

Clark ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme en face de lui boitait, il était sensé s'être préparé pour se battre contre lui, alors pourquoi semblait-il épuisé ? Clark utilisa sa vision à rayon X pour comprendre, il vit le corps meurtri et couvert de sang de Bruce. Il resta figé sur place quelques secondes avant d'être 'réveillé' par le souvenir qu'il devait sauver sa mère. 

 

Bruce sentit le froid sur sa peau, il vit l'homme d'acier lui enlever son casque et déchirer l'entièreté de son armure sans aucun problème, maintenant il était vraiment effrayé pour sa vie. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis la mort de ses parents, mais aujourd'hui, il pleurait de nouveau, pas qu'il en avait envie, mais besoin. 

 

Superman ne savait pas pourquoi l'homme de Gotham était couvert de blessures, ni pourquoi il n'avait aucun vêtement sous son armure, mais il se sentait obligé de réconforter celui qui pleurer en dessous de lui. Ses sens alphas le lui disaient, et il était Superman après tout, il devait apporter l'espoir, pas faire pleurer ceux qu'il sauvait. 

 

Bruce commença à se réchauffer quand Superman l'entoura de ses bras, il était, pour lui, le méchant de l'histoire, mais Superman essayait de le réconforter, il ne savait plus ce qu'était là réalité. Mais il se sentait bien dans les bras de Superman, se sentait en sécurité. Il fut surpris quand son sauveur disparu l'espace d'une seconde pour revenir avec une trousse de soin et des vêtements. 

 

''Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait toutes ces blessures ?'' Superman venait de le réconforter, et maintenant était en train de soigner ses plaies ? 

''Lex...'' il gémit quand le kryptonien passa sa main sur sa jambe pour évaluer les dégâts 

''Luthor ? Il a la force de faire ça aussi...'' Superman était énervé, Lex avait mis son plan en marche 

''Il m'a indiqué son plan dans une lettre, alors que j'étais encore son prisonnier.'' il ne voulait pas en reparler, mais Superman devait savoir, il sortit la lettre des carcasse de son armure et la tendit à l'autre homme 

''Cet enfoiré avait tout prévu, ma mère, et toi aussi, je vais lui faire payer.'' il était content de ne pas avoir vraiment combattu Superman finalement 

''Clark, tu...'' il commença mais fût interrompu 

''Tu connais mon nom ?!'' ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, chez Lex, avait-il déjà oublié ? 

''Nous nous sommes rencontrés chez Lex Luthor, et s'est écrit sur le T-shirt que tu viens de me prêter.'' 

''Oui, pas faux...'' Superman était-il timide au fond de lui 

''Tu devrais aller sauver ta mère, je vais m'occuper de Luthor.'' il était suicidaire sur les bords 

''Luthor t'a déjà fait subir tout ça, et tu veux l'affronter de nouveau ?'' Superman n'avait pas vraiment tort, mais il avait fait son choix 

''Luthor a quelque chose derrière la tête, si c'est toi qui vas l'affronter, ta mère mourra. Si j'y vais, tu pourras la sauver, et je retiendrais Lex le temps que tu arrives pour le battre.''

''Tu ferais ça pour ma mère ?!'' Martha... 

''Personne ne mourra ce soir, c'est une promesse.''

''Merci, Bruce.''

''On devrait y aller.'' il était gêné, c'était rare 

 

Clark était à la fois heureux que Bruce ne soit pas un ennemi, et qu'il soit presque son ami, mais aussi énervé que Luthor retienne sa mère en otage et qu'il ait blessé, et en vu des marques violacées sur les cuisses de l'autre homme, violé Bruce. 

 

Bruce sentait le malaise s'installer en lui alors que Superman le portait comme une mariée, il n'avait pas le droit, il avait voulu le tuer cet homme, avait voulu le voir souffrir, et maintenant, ils étaient presque amis ? Même en temps qu'omega, il n'avait pas le droit, si lui et Clark devenaient amis, alors Clark devrait le punir... Clark était surpuissant, s'il le punissait, il n'en sortirait pas indemne... 

 

___________

 

La super-vitesse de Clark lui permit d'arriver rapidement au vaisseau extra-terrestre du général Zod, aujourd'hui décédé. Les deux avaient des mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit, mais ils devaient y aller, ou du moins Bruce. 

 

''Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller tout seul ?''

''Vas sauver ta mère, reviens quand tu as finis.''

''Bien, fais attention.'' Superman le déposa sur le sol avant de s'en aller à la recherche de sa mère 

 

Bruce avança prudemment dans l'endroit, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la base de Luthor. Celui-ci fût surpris de le voir, il s'attendait sûrement à Superman, mais Bruce avait décidé d'en finir avec Luthor, dans les règles, Lex allait finir à Arkham. 

 

''Ah Bruce, je ne t'attendais pas ici, et encore moins dans ses vêtements de sport, tu es plus beau nu.'' Lex cherchait à l'énerver, pour pouvoir le manipuler, mais il ne tomberait pas dans son piège 

''Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ici ?'' 

''Oh, tu ne perds pas ton chemin si facilement. Je prépare une arme kryptonienne pour éliminer Superman, qui aurait dû te tuer d'ailleurs.'' il avait vraiment tout prévu 

''Je suis là pour t'en empêcher, Lex, t'y as pas déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça.''

''Brucey, tu vois le mal partout, d'ailleurs tes yeux sont mornes, tu feras attention.''

''Lex, fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais ne fais rien à cette ville, à Superman !'' il s'était peut-être emporté, il espérait que Superman revienne vite 

''Tout ce que je veux, tu es sûr de toi ?''

''Oui, absolument sûr...'' il le souffla, il avait peur 

''Alors, jouons, Omega !'' il avait encore envie de pleurer maintenant 

 

À suivre 


	4. Chapter 4

Changement de programme : chapitre 4

 

Superman venait de retrouver l'emplacement de sa mère, il avait déjà perdu son père sans intervenir, il ne voulait pas perdre la seule famille, la seule personne qu'il lui restait. Lois avait rompu avec lui, il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis. 

 

Clark emprisonna tous les hommes de main de Luthor avec son souffle glacé, entoura sa mère dans ses bras avant de la redéposer au Kansas. Sur le chemin du retour, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Bruce seul avec Luthor, il avait été égoïste sur le coup, il avait pu sauver sa mère, mais avec l'aide de Bruce. 

 

Clark grimaça quand il repensa aux blessures sur le corps du milliardaire, il ne voulait plus revoir ça, il ne voulait pas voir de nouvelles blessures sur son corps, il voulait le protéger de Luthor, le courage de Bruce l'avait marqué, il devait le sauver de Luthor. 

 

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de Metropolis, quand il fit fonctionner son ouïe surdéveloppée pour savoir ce qu'il advenait de son coéquipier du soir. En se concentrant, il entendit des journalistes parler d'une personne qui était rentrée à l'intérieur du vaisseau mais qu'elle n'en était pas encore ressortit. Bruce y était vraiment allé. Luthor était vraiment un psychopathe. 

 

Quand il arriva devant Metropolis, il utilisa sa vision à rayon X pour voir ce qui pouvait l'attendre à l'intérieur du vaisseau, il ne trouva ni Bruce, ni Luthor, mais il sentit un autre sang kryptionen, mais pas encore totalement consolidé. 

 

Ça, ça l'inquiétait. 

 

__________

 

Bruce allait mal. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire à Luthor qu'il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était l'une de ses plus grosses erreurs. Il entendait Luthor rire dans ses oreilles. Luthor se moquait de lui. Il le torturait et se moquait de lui. 

 

Bruce était suspendu à une sorte de tuyau de canalisation par des menottes, il s'en était débarrassées depuis à peine dix heures et le revoilà avec. Luthor l'avait forcé à enlever ses vêtements, sauf son boxer. Il touchait à peine le sol, et ses bras souffraient. Lex s'amusait sur lui, sur son corps déjà bien meurtri, il le frappait, le faisait saigner. 

 

''Lex... Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi ?'' il sonnait comme s'il voulait pleurer, mais il voulait frapper Luthor 

''Ton odeur omega m'attire, je te veux.'' Lex lui faisait peur, plus que pendant les jours en captivité 

''Je ne veux plus que tu me fasses mal, j'abandonne...'' ok, là, c'était un plaidoyer 

''Tu as fait une promesse, tu ne peux pas la rompre, je vais encore te faire mal.''

''Superman va t'arrêter, tu vas aller à Arkham.''

''Tu parles de Superman comme un ami, mais n'oublie pas que tu as voulu le tuer.''

''Tu essayes de le tuer parce que ton père t'a fait souffrir quand tu étais plus jeune, qui ici devrait se taire, Lex ?''

''Tu essayes de me faire perdre du temps, tu ne veux pas que j'appuie sur le bouton et lance une arme de destruction massive.''

''Ce serait préférable.''

''Ta voix va s'éteindre définitivement.''

 

Bruce sentit de la sueur couler deux fois plus sur son corps alors que Luthor ressortait son scalpel et commençait à appuyer sur son abdomen, à l'endroit de son estomac. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Superman arrive au dernier moment, mais ça faisait des années qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir en ce monde. 

 

Il ferma les yeux, le scalpel rentrait peu à peu en lui, le sang coulait jusqu'au sol, quand tout s'arrêta dans un bruit sourd. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Luthor au sol, à genoux, avec devant lui, une femme, aux cheveux longs et noirs, une épée à la main, et un bouclier derrière le dos. Qui était-elle, aucune idée, mais il lui devait la vie. 

 

La femme se retourna pour lui faire face et elle trancha les menottes, il tomba sur le sol, mais il était vivant. Elle frappa Lex une fois de plus, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, avec un visage maternel, il ne bougea pas, même s'il voulait remettre ses vêtements, qui n'étaient pas les siens d'ailleurs. 

 

''Bruce Wayne, vous allez bien ?'' c'était la femme de la fête de Luthor 

''Je ne peux pas dire que je vais bien...'' il souffla en jetant un œil à ses blessures 

''Je vais m'occuper de vous.'' elle bloqua l'hémorragie de son ventre 

''Merci, mademoiselle ?''

''Diana, Diana Prince.''

''C'est un prénom charmant.''

 

Il commençait à se sentir bien aux côtés de cette Diana, malgré ses blessures, mais Superman manquait toujours, il priait au fond de lui pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, même si une semaine plus tôt, il aurait prié pour que l'homme d'acier soit mort. 

 

''J'arrive trop tard.'' il était là finalement 

''Superman.'' Diana était vraiment courageuse, il notait 

''Tu vas bien, Bruce ?'' il sentit une vague de chaleur quand Clark lui parla

''On fait aller...'' il murmura, ses forces commençant à partir 

''Au fait, elle est avec toi ?'' Superman lui demanda pendant que Diana s'occupait de Lex 

''Non, je la pensais avec toi.'' intéressant 

 

Il trembla d'un coup, il ne faisait pas chaud pour cette nuit d'août, Superman le remarqua et posa sa cape sur lui, waouh, tout lui était arrivé. Il s'enroula dedans alors que Superman et Diana détruisaient la création de Luthor. 

 

Clark le prit dans ses bras et commença à voler, suivit par Diana qui traînait Lex avec son lasso. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait avant de s'endormir était qu'il se sentait bien et au chaud dans les bras de Clark. 

 

_________

 

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans un lit moelleux, ni chez Luthor, ni chez lui, mais dans une sorte de ferme, avec un soleil réchauffant. Il observa son corps, couvert de bandages et de gazes, et il portait un boxer et un T-shirt trop grand pour lui qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Il se demanda s'il était au paradis... 

 

À suivre 


	5. Chapter 5

Changement de programme : chapitre 5

 

Bruce se leva du lit, sa jambe encore blessée, mais il voulait savoir où il était, chez qui il était. Il atterrit sur le palier, en face des escaliers, qu'il descendit en se tenant à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Il arriva dans une cuisine, où quelqu'un cuisinait. 

 

''Enfin réveillé ?'' lui demanda Diana qui lisait sur un canapé 

''J'ai dormi combien de temps ?'' 

''Presque deux jours, tu les as inquiétés.''

''Les ?''

''Clark et Martha.'' Clark avait réussi à sauver sa mère 

''D'accord, merci.'' il ne savait pas vraiment clôturer une décision 

 

Il s'avança plus loin dans la cuisine pour pouvoir enfin rencontrer Martha, mais celle-ci le doubla et le serra dans ses bras, il ressentait comme de l'amour familiale dans ce geste. 

 

''Enchanté.'' il commença

''De même, monsieur Wayne.''

''C'est Bruce, s'il vous plaît madame Kent.''

''Entendu, c'est Martha pour moi.''

''Je ne peux me résoudre à vous appeler par votre prénom.'' ça lui rappelait trop sa défunte mère qui portait le même nom 

''D'accord, Clark m'a dit que c'était grâce à vous qu'il avait pu me sauver.'' il n'avait rien fait dans l'histoire 

''Non, Clark a tout fait, tout seul. Je n'ai servi à rien...''

''Tu es trop modeste Bruce, tu as accepté de te faire torturer par Luthor pour que je puisse sauver ma mère, c'est le plus grand act de courage que j'ai jamais vu.''

''Clark...''

''Je vous laisse entre garçons.'' Martha partit parler avec Diana

''Mes vêtements sont légèrement trop grands pour toi. Je vais aller en chercher d'autres à ta taille.''

''Non, c'est bon, ça me convient.''

''Tu es pâle. On devrait aller dehors, ça te fera du bien.''

''Je te suis.'' il allait le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il pouvait oublier Luthor 

 

Clark prit une assiette de gaufres avec lui et guida Bruce jusqu'au jardin pour qu'ils puissent profiter du soleil. Il lui tendit une gaufre, qu'il prit, il n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais il n'allait pas refuser. 

 

''Où est Luthor maintenant ?'' il voulait savoir ce qui allait advenir de ce psychopathe 

''Oublie-le, il va pourrir à Arkham pour le restant de ses jours.''

''Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans mes problèmes avec Luthor, et désolé de squatter chez toi.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es le bienvenu ici quand tu veux, tu as sauvé la vie de ma mère après tout.''

''C'est toi qui l'a sauvée.''

''Avec ton aide.''

''...Au fait, Clark...''

''Oui ? Tu peux tout me dire.''

''Je... Avant que l'on ne devienne ami, je voulais te tuer, je ne réalisais pas à quel point tu étais important pour la planète, je suis désolé, mais je sais que je suis inexcusable.''

''Oh, c'est pas tellement grave, combien de personnes veulent me tuer ?''

''Je... Tu dois me punir.''

''Quoi ?!''

''Je suis un omega, tu es un alpha, si l'omega veut du mal aux l'alpha, l'alpha doit le punir de sa traîtrise.''

''C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal alors que tu es blessé !''

''C'est la règle...''

''Et qu'est-ce qu'elle stipule ?''

''La punition doit faire pleurer l'omega, et donner du bonheur à l'alpha.''

''Vraiment n'importe quoi.''

 

Bruce s'attendait à ce que Clark s'en aille, mais celui-ci commença à le chatouiller un peu partout, le faisant pleurer de rire, et mettant un énorme sourire sur le visage de Clark. Clark avait réalisé la punition finalement. 

 

Clark l'aida à s'asseoir, calmant son fou rire. Il se sentait bien ici, aux côtés de Clark, de Diana, il se sentait en sécurité, même s'il se doutait qu'Alfred s'inquiétait pour lui. 

 

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Clark l'embrassa, c'était doux, agréable, il ferma les yeux et profita du soleil. 

 

Il avait toujours été à l'écart de la société, du monde réel, mais aujourd'hui, il aimait les contacts avec Clark, il appréciait Diana, Alfred était comme un père pour lui, et Martha aurait pu être une mère. 

 

Il avait repris foi en l'humanité, bien qu'il restait des psychopathes en liberté, il croyait aux Hommes, à leur force et leur bonté. 

 

Dans un coin de sa tête, il pensa qu'un groupe d'héros pour protéger la Terre serait une bonne idée, mais il laissa cette idée quelque part et se concentrait sur son baiser avec Clark. 

 

Il sourit et s'abandonna à la luxure, devant un soleil jaune magnifique. Il n'était plus seul. Peut-être qu'un jour, il ferait le deuil de ses parents. 

 

Fin


End file.
